


Bucky Barnes // Whispering

by Books_Heroes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, I'm Sorry, This Is Sad, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Heroes/pseuds/Books_Heroes
Summary: [Fanvid]"Who will care for the falling?Who would care for the falling?"





	Bucky Barnes // Whispering

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty simple, but that was kind of the idea, to show all the voices that haunt Bucky's mind, and I think I really am proud of how it turned out
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog it on tumblr](http://books-heroes.tumblr.com/post/176895173556/who-will-care-for-the-falling-who-would-care-for)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment and tell me anything you want


End file.
